


Unconditional

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acceptance, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Affection, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aprons, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bedrooms, Beds, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Blushing, Bottom Jean, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Boys In Love, Childhood Trauma, Cold, College, Confusion, Crying, Dead Carla Yeager, Death Wish, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Angst, French Jean Kirstein, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, Gay, Gay Eren Yeager, German Eren Yeager, Ghosts, Goodbyes, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Homosexuality, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, I Made Myself Cry, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Living Together, Long Hair, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Memories, Men Crying, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Modern Era, Mother-Son Relationship, Opposites Attract, Panic, Peace, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Eren Yeager, Protective Jean Kirstein, Protectiveness, Reflection, Regret, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Eren Yeager, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection, Seme Eren Yeager, Sharing a Bed, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Sleepy Cuddles, Smile, Soulmates, Spooning, Students, Teasing, Teenagers, Top Eren Yeager, Trauma, Trust, Tsunderes, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unexpected Visitors, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wishes, Worry, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: All Carla ever wanted for Eren was for him to be happy, ever since he was a small boy. But instead he met a boy who saved him, and chased away the demons in his heart. What more could a mother want?





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Get the tissues ready, because there are no breaks on this feel train

Jean gazed silently into oblivion, as they laid in the darkness together. Breathing low and gentle, hearts beating as one and sense of comfort he felt nowhere else. Feeling at home in the embrace of the green eyed male. His gaze low and gentle as he stroked his fingers absentmindedly across the skin of the boy he adored so very much.

They had come a long way from their years of brawling and arguing, reaching a common ground of mutual respect. Over time developing crushes on one another, though Jean was more open to accept and admit that than Eren was. But slowly he came to be protective over Jean and though sometimes still stubborn, he did love Jean dearly.

Moments like these when they felt he closest to one another. The two of them curled up together in bed, spooning one another as Eren pressed himself against Jean's back. His arms wound protectively around Jean's waist as he slept peacefully beside him. His breath on his back and his lips against him barely, wanting to be as close to Jean as possible.

Even when they were apart they were always on each others minds, though when in trouble. Eren tended to panic and jump to conclusions more often that not. While Jean became concerned, he still remained rational until they were together again. Scolding him for making him worry so much, while Eren would jump into his arms and check him all over for wounds should it be the other way around.

Only finding a true sense of calm when they were in bed together. Not always locked in a passionate embrace of heated bodies, quick breaths and sighs of desire. Sometimes, just messing about, cuddling or talking about nothing. Simply touching one another, running their fingers over flesh to remind them that they were still here. Still loved by the other.

The sheets wrapped around their waists while their upper bodies remained uncovered. Due to sleeping so close, the two of them tended to sleep half covered to allow them some air to stop things from becoming stuffy. Never wanting to let one another go as cheesy as it was, enjoying knowing that the other was still close no matter what.

The two of them were still students in college, Eren taking medicine like his late father. Wanting to make sure nobody suffered the same way he had as a child and could save any life. No matter how close a risk they came to possibly losing their life. Wanting to preserve someone else's happiness and know that he could possibly give them a life he had been denied of all those years ago.

Jean wanted to become a police officer, despite Eren's concerns over the matter. He now supported Jean completely, knowing that he was doing so to not only protect Eren but his loved ones. The loss of Marco hitting him deeply. Never wanting another human being to die in such a traumatic and painful way ever again. Promising himself that he would do right by Marco's death no matter what.

The two had their goals and after coming to understand one another, their past actions made sense. Both had been affected by these moments differently, but had deeply impacted them none the less. Eren had become bitter, traumatized and resentful, hating the world for the fact his mother had been denied a chance of survival and leaving him alone.

Jean had blamed himself and been lost to a sea of grief. Promising himself to become stronger and do better by those who still stood beside him. Creating stronger bonds with those still by his side, like Connie and Sasha. He pulled himself up from the emptiness he had felt that day and grown because of it. Helping Eren overcome his own demons.

But that didn't mean they still didn't face hardships after overcoming their own personal grief. It was hard enough studying for their future while trying to balance a relationship at the same time. All sorts of new problems and stresses coming their way because of it. But they made it work, but over time they had come to realize how much they loved one another.

Appreciating the other for their own special qualities that they either lacked or used as a strength. Things they had once hated about the other now becoming their favourite thing. Their past memories of being rivals now amusing memories of how they came to be. Seeing as it something that had allowed them to meet and later on mature.

Their past serious arguments from their preteens were now in the past. Only coming up rarely in very heated or confrontational moments under great stress or personal issues. Mostly, the two of them teased one another but in good humour. Just wanting to get a rise out of one another in hopes of getting a reaction. More often that not leading to playful sex or semi rough sex.

Jean always acted as the voice of reason in the relationship, taking over the roll Mikasa used to have. However, was more upfront and serious about it, not tolerating any of Eren's bullshit. While Mikasa would be calm and yet conflicted about the antics Eren would get up to. Jean would face him about them head on and talk him about of it before things got too serious or he got himself into a bad situation.

He kept Eren level headed when he was annoyed and helped him relax. Allowing Eren to show his softer, more fragile side when he felt comfortable enough. The biggest milestone in their relationship being when Eren cried in front of him for the first time. Nowadays simply cuddling up on his lap or hugging him out of nowhere when he felt like shit.

Knowing he didn't have to hide or feel judged around Jean. Knowing that even when he was at his worst or felt like shit, Jean would simply welcome him home and know what to say and do to make him feel better. Sometimes just with his fingers, his words or even a kiss. The small but impactful things that always made it better and chased away the worries.

He never pushed him or pressured him into talking about it, a bad habit that Mikasa and Armin had picked up over the years. He simply gave Eren space and attention when he wanted or needed it. Knowing that when Eren would talk about he would, sometimes bribing him out of hiding with his favourite treat or subtly alluring him with himself.

Meanwhile, Eren gave Jean a boost of self confidence in himself and his abilities. He praised Jean's leadership, loyalty to his friends and loved ones. While acknowledging his intelligence. When Jean had moments of self-doubt, Eren would bring him back up again. Acting as his anchor and reminding him of just what kind of guy he was and all the potential he had to offer.

Yes, he often pointed out that Jean could be an ass sometimes. But nowhere as near as bad as he used to be, his relationship with his mother improving. However, he helped Jean open up about the trauma of his parents divorce and childhood bullying. How they had affected him and caused him to become the man Eren met when they were in middle school.

But this only allowed them to grow closer and come to love one another more. Knowing they were flawed and not always perfect, that they saw qualities in one another that they themselves or others didn't. The reasons they loved him and reasons they were together, though not always able to see by others. Always seen by one another individually.

Eventually, Jean sat up in bed as Eren continued sleeping beside him. Feeling a cold chill in the room, keeping him awake. Sighing heavily, he removed Eren's tight grip from around his waist and went to take care of it. A cold shiver running down his back as he left the warm security of the bed. However, as he approached, he was stunned to find their bedroom window closed. This caused him to worry, wondering if Eren may have accidentally left one open.

Or someone may have broken in without their knowledge while they had been thing they kept a bat handy for such things, the two of them combined able to put up a pretty good fight. He searched around the apartment completely but found nothing and nobody that could have caused the chill. Looking through every nook and cranny he could think of.

Confused but relieved, he gave in and decided to return to the warmth of the bed as well as Eren's warm body. Wanting to get back to the peacefulness of sleep while he still could. Thinking that it all must have been in his head, the chill coming from deja-vu. It wasn't uncommon for either of them to get the chills from unpleasant memories.

However, as he approached the bedroom again. He was met with a sight that caused all the hair on his body to stand on end, as well as question reality and wonder if he was actually still dreaming. He was exhausted after all, having been awoken from the peacefulness of sleep by something cold and unpleasant. But he had never expected something like this.

There, standing over the bed gazing at his boyfriend. Was a tall woman, appearing to be in her mid-thirties to early fourties. Looking down at Eren with a loving and gentle expression on her face. But she was translucent, able to make out their bedside table and such through her form. Meaning, she was not human, not anymore. But that was impossible right?

Jean shat himself with fear, all sorts of thoughts rushing through his mind in that moment. Was this an intruder that had broken in without his knowing, or a real-life ghost? God, he had no fucking clue. Feeling himself starting to panic but remaining silent as to not wake Eren or cause a scene. Truthfully, being too scared to damn move, but what he did know was that he had to protect Eren at all cost.

He had promised Mikasa that he would take care of her, knowing the burden she had carried on her shoulders since they were kids. Relieved she had found happiness with his best friend Sasha. Finally able to have someone take care of her for a change, while in return he promised to keep Eren out of trouble. Which for the most part turned out well.

The woman had a youthful appearance despite being older, having long wavy-ish brown hair that tumbled down one of her shoulders in a lose ponytail. She was wearing a white apron, pale yellow blouse and maroon ankle length skirt. She was currently sat on the side of the bed, stroking Eren's messed bed hair affectionately. A fond look on her face as she did so, meaning she had to know Eren in some way or another.

But nothing made sense right now, he was just to stunned to figure out what the fuck was going on. "Que se passe-t 'il?!" He muttered in a daze. He had to be half asleep still, no way was any of this real at all. This was all made up in his half-asleep mind. There wasn't some ghost standing in his and Eren's bedroom right now.

These were just stories made up to scare small children into behaving or not wondering around the house on their own. There was no way in hell ghosts were a real thing, it was impossible. Yet there was one standing before him right now, the room having got colder because of her presence too. What more proof could you need to explain something like this.

Carla stiffened, upon hearing an unfamiliar voice in the room with Eren. She looked up quickly with wide eyes full of shock to see Jean staring at them in utter awe. As if he was in a daze. The two stared at one another for what felt like forever, her amber eyes staring back into his hazel ones. A silent stand off being shared between the two of them, tension strong in the air.

Slowly, a warm smile spread across her face. Gazing at the young man standing before her with courage mixed with concern. It seemed Eren had found someone else to look after him as he had grown up. Just where had the time gone since she passed. But she was relieved to know Mikasa had found her own happiness and no longer worried over Eren and neglected herself like she used to.

She then got up off the bed, approaching the timid Jean with the same warm smile on her face. Looking the other male up and down with silent yet curious eyes. Taking all of him in. He was a very handsome boy, but in her heart Eren would always be cuter. But she had to admit, Eren had roped himself a winner of a guy. She was very proud of him.

Though, she would have loved to know how he had gotten so damn lucky to meet a french boy. "So, you were the one to tame my Eren?" she teased, giving him the same cheeky smile Eren always gave someone when he won something. He had always been a wild boy ever since he was a child. But finally, someone was able to handle him.

She never thought anyone would be introduced to Eren's temper and stubborn personality, then be able to control or handle it. The only reason Mikasa could was because of her advanced mentality. Having grown up around Eren and being so mature for her age she knew all the tactics in the book to control her adopted brother. Keeping him safe from harm.

Jean was still in awe for a second, before his mind clicked. The familiarity and look of love on her face all making sense now. His face colouring with a wild blush as he stood there in his boxers before her. He had seen a picture of her briefly when Mikasa went through old memories with him, but it had been so long ago now he had forgotten about it.

This woman was the ghost of Eren's mother. Back when they first started dating, Mikasa had told him about the tragic loss of Eren's mother Carla at a young age. Eren still suffering nightmares because of it. He only became comfortable with talking about it, a few years into their relationship. After the two of them had graduated high school together, finally ready to pull off the band aid and talk about her.

Now that he was seeing and meeting her ghost for himself, Jean had no idea of how to respond to her at all. He was meeting Eren's mother, but not in the way he had hoped. Instead, she was a ghost. That and he was standing here nearly naked, apart from the boxers he had on his body. This was possibly the most awkward moment of his life to date.

He bowed his head shyly, staring down at the floor anxiously. His head a mess with thoughts and his voice now lost to him. Unable to process even basic words due to the shock he was under. "Y… Yes ma'am" he stammered in response. After dating Eren for so long he had learned a few things about the male. More importantly, if she truly was his mother. Then her temper would be even worse than Eren's.

Carla softened, sensing his fear and hesitation around her. She had really hoped to make herself known to them differently. Wanting to speak to Eren and let him know she was proud of him. So much needing to be said to him. But she didn't have much time left, she would always be here. But the strength to become an apparition took a lot to muster.

But she could say what she needed briefly to Jean, knowing he would understand. She then approached Jean and wrapped her arms around him gently. Glad he had been the one to make her son as happy as he was now. Pulling him into an affectionate hug, though she was a ghost. Jean could sense a warmth about her, a familiar yet strange feeling.

"Danke, you've taken such good care of him. I never thought anyone could make Eren as happy as you have after what he's endured these past 8 years" she replied in a pained tone. Eren had always had a short fuse, something he probably inherited from her. But only because he carried powerful emotions inside of his heart. He followed his heart and never his head.

She had so much she had yet to teach him, so many memories she had yet to make with him. But she had instead said goodbye to her son too early in life. Her biggest regret having never seen Eren grow up into a man. But he wasn't alone and he was loved, that brought her a sense of relief that she never thought she had needed. Bringing tears to her eyes.

Jean softened as Carla held him, this was his mother in law. A woman he would never meet in life, yet was talking to in this moment. She was warm though she was a spirit and not of the earth any longer. He could feel the love she carried for Eren inside of her, the same kind that his friends and himself carried for him. Losing her would have been so painful for not only Mikasa but Eren too.

He slowly leaned his head against Carla's shoulder, feeling a sense of happiness and yet content he had never felt before. "Your welcome" he replied quietly. Though he was not easy to understand, everything Eren did was for a reason. The reason he got so angry and hot headed in any confrontation, was because he hated feeling as weak as he had when he lost his mother all those years ago. He hated not being able to protect someone the way he hadn't for her.

Carla then pulled away, still smiling as she gazed back at Eren again. He was so grown up now, but he would always be her baby boy. If only she had been there to see him get so big. That was something that would never change, no matter how big he got. She then turned back to Jean placing a hand on his cheek. He was such a good boy, she could sense his kind soul within him.

He loved his mother, Eren and all of his friends. Though he had a sense of rationality about him that Eren and Mikasa tended to lack. Keeping them both in line and making sure neither got into trouble. This boy showed promise and would help Eren continue to grow as a man, she could feel it. The two of them would be able to take down the world together.

Eren had unknowingly found the perfect boy to be by his side. Someone who would support him and call him out when he was being too reckless. Someone he could continue into his future with, who would help him chase his dreams with a level head no matter what storm came his way. The fact that Eren was happy with him meant the most of all.

"Keep protecting him for me" she replied in a pained tone. The sound of heartbreak and tears in her voice. The sound of a mother who longed to be with her child, but would forever be apart. She could only watch over Eren from afar, as he stumbled through life and grew as a man. But she would leave the rest to Jean, knowing he would be ok in his hands. Safe and loved like he always had been.

She then faded before him, the same smile on her face. She would try to come back again, but she couldn't leave Grisha on his own for too needed to return to the light again, knowing her son would be ok. Leaving Jean and Eren alone in the room, the previous chill in the air now gone. As quickly as it had appeared with her presence.

Jean felt his eyes well up with tears, though the wiped them away. Emotions overwhelming him and unable to express the war inside of him he was feeling. He could feel the unending love she had felt for Eren, the maternal love for her son. There was no wonder Eren still had a broken heart, to have been so close to her and loved so dearly. Only to have her torn away from him so abruptly, leaving her as nothing but a memory.

He then approached the bed, enlightened and yet reflective. Climbing under the sheets once more. No longer cold. Having figured that Carla's presence had caused the temperature change. As he returned to the warmth of the bed, Eren immediately snuggled up to him. Suddenly clingy and needy. Putting it up to the fact his mother's presence had brought out his fragile side once more.

Jean smiled, turning towards his lover fondly. Wrapping his arms around Eren as he laid beside him. Fingering his brown hair playfully as he gazed upon his sleeping face with love. "Je t'aime Eren" he replied affectionately. Eren was loved, but he wondered if Eren knew that. Not only by himself, but by his friends and his mother. Always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing


End file.
